wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Kaja, ups, nie macie życia xddd A tak serio, to jeśli Kaja choć trochę nie będzie miła, to ją zjem C: Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. https://wojownicy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_4 <--- czwarta. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Krwawnikowy Liść|karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:YarrowleafQueen-5.png Zero komentarza Panno WildLoner, niezależnie od wszystkiego - podpis musi być. Nie wiem czy zapomniałaś, czy może myślisz, że skoro nie dasz podpisu to nikt się nie dowie, że to baza twojego autorstwa i ci ją zaakceptują, bo przecież Kajen i Luna ,,uwzięli" się na ciebie. Pamelka Wow, nawet zgadłaś że to właśnie Wild robiła xD - GryphonEagleeye, dyskusja A o samej bazie - Te pręgi są... dość... dziwne? Sama baza jest trochę niestarannie pokolorowana (np. ten jaśniejszy "rudy" wychodzący poza linie.), i po co ta ciemniejsza "pręga" na grzbiecie? ;-; (sory, jeśli to wygąda jakbym nabijała sobie edity, czasami kilka zdań muszę jeszcze dodać...) Krwawnikowy Liść rzeczywiście ma ciemną pręgę na grzbiecie, ale nie aż tak ciemną jak ukazała to WildLoner, poza tym baza ma za grube i -tak jak wspomniałaś- niestaranne pręgi. A z resztą po co prowadzimy tą dyskusję skoro to zadanie Medyków. XD Pamelka. Um ludzie przecież nie chciałam się nie podpisywać... WildLoner (dyskusja) 13:32, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) Ja nie mówiłam, że nie chciałaś, ja tylko zasugerowałam. Ale serio. Jak już MUSISZ robić trudniejsze bazy to przynajmniej się staraj, bo na razie nawet ja używając myszki (bo z tego co wnioskuję ty używasz tabletu graficznego) koloruję bazy lepiej od ciebie i bardziej starannie. Pamelka CO? Człowieku ja to robiłam na tablecie palcem. WildLoner (dyskusja) 18:15, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) ...To ja polecam robić na komputerze... A jak nie masz komputera to idk - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) 18:22, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) '*Sigh* mam komputer WildLoner (dyskusja) 18:15, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) To przynajmniej sobie zakup jakiś nawet najmniejszej jakości rysik, byleby malował i nie był gruby jak palec, bo jak rysujesz palcem to nie widzisz czy wyjechałaś za linie czy nie. Pamelka Mam tłumaczyć to jak dzieciom z przedszkola? Mam tablet graficzny (oraz rysik) i nie komentuj, jeśli nie umiesz pręg. WildLoner (dyskusja) 08:46, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) Dobra, moja wina, bo źle zrozumiałam. Ale kiedy niby napisałam, że nie umiem pręg lol? Umiem robić bardzo ładne pręgi, ale zazwyczaj mi się nie chce. Pamelka Nazywanie dziećmi innych nic ci nie da, sama nim jesteś, tak samo jak wszyscy na tej wiki. Sama baza jest niestaranna, co już pisali wyżej. I nie mam na myśli tylko jaśniejszych znaczeń, ale też pręgi, one są najbardziej niestaranne zrobione. Linuana, dyskusja Wzorowałam sie na base'ie Jeżynowej Gwiazdy, tam są podobne pręgi. WildLoner (dyskusja) 13:07, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) Zaktualizowane, ludzie! WildLoner (dyskusja) 13:56, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) Yyyy.... Co to za typ pręgowania....? - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) 14:13, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) I tak lepsze niż poprzednie. Jak dla mnie jeszcze trochę nad tym popracować i będzie okey. Pamelka Do Gryphon: połączenie Mackerel Tabby+Candle Flame Tabby. WildLoner (dyskusja) 16:21, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) To nie wygląda jak pręgi. I nie ma odblasków światła w oczach. Kaynerie Pręg lepszych nie umiem. Więc... Zaktualizowane! O ile sam ogon i twarz są znośne i ładne. tak reszta... Pamelka Uwaga, zaktualizowane! WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:51, sty 14, 2019 (UTC) O wow. Teraz jest bardzo ładne, chociaż ja osobiście dociągnęłabym tą jedną pręgę na ogonie i poprowadziła jedną pręgę po grzbiecie i ogonie tak jak to zrobiłaś na początku, tylko żeby była w tym samym kolorze co inne pręgi. Pamelka Zaktualizowane! WildLoner (dyskusja) 17:29, sty 16, 2019 (UTC) Chodziło mi raczej o coś takiego: coś Pamelka Jak na moje te pręgi są zbyt grube i blisko siebie. Możesz je na końcu trochę schudzić. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) "zaktualizowane" WildLoner (dyskusja) 14:59, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Nie będę się raczej wypowiadać o pręgach, bo sama dopiero się uczę je robić; wolę to zostawić osobom takim jak Kaja czy Wolfii. Ale przypomnę ci tylko, żebyś przesyłała nowszą wersję pliku. Linuana, dyskusja Jarzębinowa Gwiazda (CotC)|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Jarzębinowa_Gwiazdacotcc.png Nie jest jakimś bóstwem, ale uważam, że jest całkiem ok. Starałam się. MelaPanela. Przesyłaj nowszą wersję pliku, to po pierwsze. Po drugie... coś mi w tej bazie nie pasuje, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć co. A co reszta medyków sądzi? Linuana, dyskusja Zaokrągliłabym krawędź brązowej plamy (?) u dołu klatki piersiowej. Wolfii, dyskusja Zaktualizowane '''MelaPanela Hmmm co z tym kitku, bo nie wiem XD Bo ja mogę zmienić jak coś. Rydzu Papaj Przyciemnij brąz WildLoner (dyskusja) 12:00, lut 2, 2019 (UTC) Noc Bez Gwiazd|Królowa/Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:NOCbezGWIAZD.png Nie mam pojęcia czy nie za dużo tego błota. Pamelka Możesz zmniejszyć jego ilość i dodać trochę takiego efektu, żeby nie było takie...Um, płaskie? Nie wiem, dodać troszkę jaśniejsze odblaski światła albo coś. Kaynerie Spoko, ale aktualnie nie ma mnie w domu i nie mam komputera. Rydzu Papaj '''Zaktualizowane mam wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej, ale co ja tam wiem. Miętowe Futro|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:MintfurQueen.png Nie chcę tu mieć dyskusji na 40 linijek, więc oceniacie, przychodzą admini, akceptują lub nie i koniec tematu. WildLoner (dyskusja) Jak nie chcesz dyskusji na 40 linijek to przykro mi bardzo, ale w internecie każdy ma prawo do komentowania zdjęć wystawionych publicznie. Te pręgi jak na moje są zrobione na odczep się. Jeżeli masz problem z robieniem pręg, to zgłoś się do kogoś o pomoc. Sama praktykuję w pręgi i mam znajomą co mi z nimi doradza. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) ^^^^^^ Według mnie powinnaś też poprawić pręgi na grzbiecie, reszta jest ok GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) No to nie akceptuję, the end. Linuana, dyskusja Krwawnikowy Liść|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ left Szarlosia (dyskusja) WOOO Szarlosia! To jest lepsze od mojego wykonania! Rydzu Papaj/Pamelka CO TO JEST?! TE PRĘGI TO GORZEJ NIŻ TO CO JA ZROBIŁAM! WildLoner (dyskusja) 14:41, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Szczerze? Te pręgi są bardziej estetyczniejsze od tych co ty robiłaś i widać, że ktoś nad nimi siedział i się męczył. Jak już masz krytykować do dawaj uzasadnioną krytykę Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Może trochę milej? GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) WildLoner, pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Takie słowa są obraźliwe, a na tej wiki nie będą tolerowane. Szarlosia, zmień te pręgi. Wzoruj się na realistycznych pręgach może? Ewentualnie na jakichś z tej wiki. Linuana, dyskusja To było ostrzeżenie, to co napisałam. Mówię ci, wiedz że takich rzeczy nie tolerują. Ten styl nadaje sie na angielską wiki albo możesz pójść do Warriors Fanon Wiki... WildLoner (dyskusja) 07:56, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) Bardziej nie tolerują takiego chamskiego zachowania. A to nie było ostrzeżenie tylko chamskie zachowanie. Nie każdy robi pręgi takie, jakie mają się innym podobać. Poza tym, tutaj szukając znajdziesz podobne pręgi. Angielska wiki nue robi takich pręg (chyba), ale oni bardziej cieniują, a tu cieniowania nie widzę. W sumie teraz znowu wykazujesz chamskie zachowanie. Chce? Niech robi tutaj pręgi i się uczy od medyków bo widać że się stara. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Czyli mam przepraszać ją na kolanach? WildLoner (dyskusja) 10:16, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) Ledwie dziećki wstały i już się kłócą. Bez obrazy, też dzieckiem jestem. Rydzu Papaj Ja od tego dzień zaczynam I nie, nikt nie mówi o przepraszaniu, ale chociaż byś powstrzymała chamskie słowa co do niektórych. Wpierw spójrz na swoje pręgi i pomyśl kilka razy, za nim ocenisz innych AŻ TAK. I nie, nie mówię że nie masz prawa głosu, ale jak już coś masz powiedzieć czy skrytykować to przemyśl to kilka razy Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Windy musi dostać mocne ciernie od życia i przez nie przejść by zrozumieć niektóre rzeczy i wartości. Nie mówię tego dlatego, że życzę jej źle lub coś tylko wiem z doświadczenia, że niektórych rzeczy było lepiej trzymać się z daleka... Rydzu Papaj Zaktualizowane '''Wzorowałam się na pręgach z Tajgerbonza ale teraz jest chyba gorzej TwT Szarlosia (dyskusja) Um... No troszkę tak. Porada: Jak robisz pręgi na base karmicielki, znajdź już zrobioną karmicielkę z takiego base i wzoruj się tak. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Albo jeśli w FireAlpaca jest opcja pikselowania brzegów, użyj jej. I filozoficzny tekst Meli był bez sensu, już spotkałam te ciernie. WildLoner (dyskusja) 18:02, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) To nie było filozoficzne, chyba, nie znam się, w każdym razie nie miało tak brzmieć, ale co do rozmywania/pikselowania brzegów pręg jak się domyślam to również polecam. Rydzu Papaj Agrest|Pierwsza Osadniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Agrest.pngSzarlosia (dyskusja) W jakim programie robiłaś pręgi? Bo są bardzo ładne Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Znowu te rozmyte kreski... WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:00, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Dziękuję Srebrna Pełnio ^^ Robiłam w "FireAlpaca" Szarlosia (dyskusja) Rozmyte kreski? Kreski są proste, a moje "pręgi" (bo nie są jeszcze tak dobre bym chciała nazwać je pręgami) są w różnych kształtach. Szarlosia (dyskusja) Żar|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:ŻarLoner.png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Za cienkie pręgi, no ale gdybyś je pogrubiła, byłyby idealne WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:01, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Wybacz, ale nie będę stosowała się do twoich rad po tym jak wcześniej zjechałaś Szarlosię o te pręgi. Nie będę więcej pisać, by nie być chamska aż tak. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Ktoś mi to mówił... w szkole WildLoner (dyskusja) 10:19, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) I co w związku z tym? Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) No że podobno jestem hamska WildLoner (dyskusja) 14:24, sty 26, 2019 (UTC) Dzwoneczek|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Dzwoneczek.png Wstawiam jeszcze Dzwoneczka Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Ona jest krótkowłosa, ale poza tym jest okay. Linuana, dyskusja Ale to jest base na kociaka krótkowłosego Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Jeziorna Burza|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lakestorm.png Myślę, że pręgi mi nawet wyszły, wzorowałam się tymi z angielksiej base :> (PS. Nie ma blizn na pysku bo podobno w Klanie Gwiazdy blizny na i inne znikają) - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Zastanawia mnie tylko skąd ten u nas? Like, jego wygląd jest nieznany, a my tego ustalać nie możemy, więc nie akceptuję. Linuana, dyskusja Zaraz, wtf? Na polskiej ma wygląd a na angielskiej nie? Trochę dziwne według mnie, ale może po prostu okazało się że jego wygląd jest nieznany. - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Drzewiasty|Samotnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Woody.png No. Zrobiłam. Ale byłam taka zła, że wtedy pomyliłam te bazy, ale jest. Rydzu Papaj. EDIT: coś mi się pomieszało, ew. Zrób mi jakieś znaczenia jaśniejsze lub ciemniejsze. Linuana, dyskusja '''Zaktualizowane Rydzu Papaj Liliowe Futro|Królowa|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Liliowe_Futro.png Teraz jak ją przesłałam wydaje się być niebieska... Dodałam jej ciemniejsze znaczenia na łapach, uszach i ogonie. Rydzu Papaj Może zrób jej oczy bardziej szaro... żółte, albo niebieskie? Linuana, dyskusja Jakoś nie widzę jej w niebieskich oczach więc żółte. Rydzu Papaj Płowa Paproć|Starszy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Płowa_Paproć.png W weekend będę ćwiczyć pręgi więc może wyślę coś pręgowanego. Rydzu Papaj Weź zrób jej jakieś jaśniejsze lub/i ciemniejsze znaczenia, taka jednolita nie wygląda najlepiej. Linuana, dyskusja zaktualizowane Rydzu Papaj Sznupka|Piecuch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Shnukyy.png Rydzu Papaj Weź nie rób tych kotów takich jednolitych co.... Linuana, dyskusja zaktualalizowane Rydzu Papaj Trzepoczący Ptak|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Fluttering_Birdd.png Rydzu Papaj No niech te koty nie będą takie jednolitle no :(( Linuana, dyskusja Ahh Luneł, zrobię te znaczenia ciemniejsze przy tych wszystkich kotach, ale proszę nie smuć się już :(( Rydzu Papaj Pamietaj zeby rpzeslać nowszą wersję pliku!! gdzieś wyżej jest to wytłumaczone, w regulaminie ofc. Linuana, dyskusja zaktualizowane no właśnie ostatnio mi się zapomniało o tym Rydzu Papaj Obserwujący Niebo|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Obserwujacy_niebo.png Podobo w Klanie Gwiazdy blizny znikają więc jest bez blizn Szarlosia (dyskusja) Idk, zrobiłabym mu może jeszcze jakieś jaśniejsze znaczenia? W takim samym kolorze jak na pysku ofc. Linuana, dyskusja Zaktualizowane '''Szarlosia (dyskusja) Orzełek (KW)|Kociak w Klanie Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Orzełek.png Dopiero zaczynam robić base'y. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest zły. Zrobiłam mu kilka ciemniejszych znaczeń, żeby nie był jednolity. Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Orzełek jest krótkowłosy. Brakuje odblasków w oczach, ale poza tym jest okay. Popraw to i będzie akcept uvu Linuana, dyskusja Przecież użyłam base’u dla kociaka krótkowłosego. A co do odblasków, to za chwile poprawie. Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Jezu, przepraszam. Zwracam honor, nie zauważyłam. Linuana, dyskusja '''Zaktualizowane Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Czarne Ucho|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Black_ear.png Taki fajny łaciaty kocur - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) O boże kocham to! Rydzu Papaj Dziękuję! Skoro nie umiem za bardzo w pręgi, może będę robić głównie łaciate koty. - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Wysoki|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Tallkit.png Uwaga spam base Wysokiego - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Wysoka Łapa|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Tallpaw.png GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja)... zaraz! Zapomniałam o białym brzuchu, zaraz aktualizuję. Kurde... nawet wąsów na czole nie ma... rip ja, I guess, ponownie zaaktualizuję Wysoki Ogon|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Talltail.png GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Wysoki Ogon|Samotnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Talltail_loner.png GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Wysoki Ogon|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Talltail_deputy.png GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Wysoka Gwiazda|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Tallstar.png GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Mycka|Piecuch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mycka.png Mówiłam, że będę ćwiczyć pręgi, ale nie spodziewałam się, że już po jednym razie będę mogła wysłać bazę. Wooooo KOCHAM TO CO ZROBIŁAM! Rydzu Papaj Wooooo świetne :0 Szarlosia (dyskusja) A dzięki ^^ Rydzu Papaj, ej gerl ogarniasz to, że robiłam to myszką na komputerze w gimpie? Ja nie, myślałam, że tak można, myślałam, że do takich pręg potrzeba bardziej zaawansowanych metod. Ostrokrzew (KC)|Samotniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Holly_loner.png Szarlosia (dyskusja) Rozjaśnij ją trochę Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Różowe Oczy|Pierwszy Osadnik| Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Pink_eyes.png Szarlosia (dyskusja) Mewia Łapa|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mewia_Łapa.png Jak zaczęłam edytować jej stronkę, to czemu by też nie spróbować base'a Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) Poranny Wąs|Kociak z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Poranny_Wąs.png Rydzu Papaj Obserwujący Niebo|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SkywatcherSC.png Uważam, że miał blizny w Klanie Gwiazd WildLoner (dyskusja) 10:05, lut 3, 2019 (UTC) Paprotkowa Skóra|Kot z KG|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Paprotkowa_skóra.png Wrr jak długo ja to robiłam kurde. Nie rozmażesz pręg piksele kują w oczy i wszystko jest krzywo, rozmażesz pręgi *PUFF* magicznie znikają. Niektóre pręgi wyglądały jakby urwały się z choinki, a jak je wymazywałam to znowuż wyglądała jakby była łysa. No, ale jakoś to w końcu ogarnęłam Rydzu Papaj Śliczne pręgi, ale trochę oczy rozjaśnij Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Zaraz zrobię Rydzu Papaj Kwieciste Serce|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Kwieciste_Serce.png I kolejny pręgowany ♥ Kocham je wszystkie Rydzu Papaj zaktualizowane coś mi nie pasowały te pręgi troszku. Rydzu Papaj Krwawnikowy Liść|Królowa|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Krwawnikowy_Liść.png Skoro wszyscy to i ja Rydzu Papaj AAAAAAA nie zabijaj mnie tymi zawijasami!!!!!!!!!!!! WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:32, lut 3, 2019 (UTC) Wild, rozumiem, że chcesz być śmieszna czy coś, ale nie obrażaj przy tym innych, inaczej dostaniesz... Drugie? ostrzeżenie. Thanks. Kaynerie To już jest tak śmieszne jak egzystencja Nakrapianego Liścia. A tak na serio. "Niby hamska"? Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Teraz jak na to patrzę to trochę dziwne. Jak wrócę do domu to poprawię trochę te pregi Rydzu Papaj Zaktualizowane Ehh, jest ktoś kto widział tu pręgowaną bazę karmicielki, bo nie mam jak porównać i na czym się wzorować, a te zawijasy w niektórych miejscach wyglądają jak urwane z choinki. Ktoś coś? Rydzu Papaj Rozżarzone Serce. Ma base karmicielki Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Wielkie dzięki. Po zatym Jezu jaki tu spam xd Rydzu Papaj Kurde słabo u niej widać te pręgi, ale spróbuję. Rydzu Papaj zaktualizowane Dzięki Srebrna Pełnio (troche śmiesznie to brzmi xd tak królewsko), teraz powinno być ok. Rydzu Papaj Ostrokrzewik|Kociak|Do zaakcpetowania ~ leftSpamik bazami z Holly czas start Szarlosia (dyskusja) Ostrokrzewowa Łapa|Uczennica Wojownika|Do zaakceptowania ~ leftSzarlosia (dyskusja) Ostrokrzewowa Łapa|Uczennica Medyka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Szarlosia (dyskusja)left Ostrokrzewowy Liść|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ leftSzarlosia (dyskusja) Ostrokrzewowy Liść|Samotniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ leftSzarlosia (dyskusja) Lodowa Chmura|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lód.png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Lodowa Chmura|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lodowa_Łapa.png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Lodowa Chmura|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lodowa_Chmura(Wojownik).png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Lodowa Chmura|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Lodowa_Chmura(KG).png Czemu daję base na Klan Gwiazdy skoro tamten już jest? Bo tamten jest chyba... Źle zapisany Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Że też ci się chce robić tyle tych baz. Chociaż w sumie to jednolite koty, ale tak inną drogą to ktoś tu musi przyjść i zaakceptować/nie zaakceptować/powiedzieć niektórym co poprawić bazy/w bazach,bo tych baz tutaj aktualnie jest 39, te wildy i gryphoneagleeye nie liczyłam, bo luna napisała, że nie ma akcepta. Rydzu Papaj Łupka|Kotka z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ leftSkoro zrobiłam jej artykuł to pomyślamam czemu by też nie zrobić jej bazy Szarlosia (dyskusja)